Silvia's Trials
by nekoue
Summary: A couple meet at Hogwarts life seems bliss. Soon domestic violence spirals out of control for the couple and ends in a horrific tragedy. Years later their daughter Silvia attends the school where her secrets come to light as she discovers a green eyed boy
1. Chapter 1

Her strawberry blond hair billowing behind her Helen, her books clutched tight against her chest glided down the hall her head low. Her mother would be so angry with her! Her shining hazel eyes began to tear, she never seemed to be able to make her happy. Helen was nearing the end of her first year at Hogwarts and she was failing several classes. Her father, a Muggle couldn't see why his wife was so upset. He was more concerned with her 'real world education' as he called it. Was she learning what she needed to survive in the Muggle world or was she learning 'short cuts' to life, a thing her parents fought about often. Helen's parents would be getting the howler tonight. So consumed by her own thoughts the girl was completely unaware of her collision course with a group of boys walking in the opposite direction.

"Ow," "Hey," "Watch it," came a chorus of uproar as she ran into them. Biting her lip in an effort not to cry Helen stooped to pick up her dropped books. As the other boys walked around her grumbling about her clumsiness one paused to help her. "You alright?" he asked setting some papers in order.

"I'm fine." Helen whispered gathering a few quills together.

"First year?" the boy questioned. Helen nodded. "Don't worry, it gets easier. My name's Terry by the way, what's yours?"

"Helen," Helen said.

"Well Helen, if you need any help or anything you can just track me down k?" he informed her. Helen, unsure of the boy glanced up in confusion. Smiling down at her was a boy wearing Ravenclaw colors, he had olive skin and deep leafy green eyes, his hair was brown and wavy. Helen felt herself blush.

"Thanks." Helen said standing.

"Don't mention it!" Terry smiled at her, and then with a wave the third year raced to catch up with his friends.

Helen sighed, her heart was racing he was so cute! Helen smiled to herself as she walked towards the Great Hall skirting around Filch's large, unsteady ladder as he hung another of Umbridge's decrees. Helen considered herself lucky, she had managed to avoid cruel the punishments the vile woman had set out for the students, but maybe that was just because Helen wasn't worth the noticing. Sitting at the Gryffindor table Helen spread out her books, she had just enough time to figure out her potions homework before lunch. Opening her book she began to read about various potions, none of which she was able to get right. Feeling disappointed with herself she let her eyes wander. They soon alighted on a piece of paper sticking out from the stack by her quill. It said 'smile.'

Tugging the paper out she found there was much more to the note. 'Smile more, the world will be brighter.' A broad smile spread across her lips as her cheeks flared, as it did however, writing began to appear along the bottom of the page. 'There see?' Helen nearly dropped the paper when from the center, stretching out; a smooth, shiny surface began to take over the paper. In seconds she held a well-polished mirror in a silver frame the words 'You're beautiful' inscribed along the bottom. Helen began to cry softly as she looked at herself, in an odd way her heart hurt. He was so kind and handsome and wonderful. Helen trembled before letting out a small laugh, she was in love!

That love quickly blossomed into a relationship, one perturbed and disrupted by the onset of war and the death of Albus Dumbledore, but a relationship none the less. They would spend hours just talking and looking into one another's eyes, Helen had never been happier. But by the time Terry was a fifth year, she a third, however that things began to get strange. It wasn't until one evening when Helen was late in meeting Terry and he began questioning her every action that she began to suspect that something was wrong. Engulfed with insecurity Helen stayed to herself for the next several days. She was filled with an odd mixture of doubt, loneliness, regret, and need. She felt as though she had to find a place to hide, but had to be with Terry at the same time.

Shrugging off her uneasiness however she summed it up to him merely being concerned for her, the war being just freshly over there were bound to be Death Eaters on the loose, and he loved her after all. In his last year at Hogwarts Terry became very possessive over the girl. He demanded to know where she was every waking moment. Then, just before graduation Helen's fears which she had been suppressing flooded to the surface. Helen's magical ability was lacking, and always had been, in an argument Terry tried to convince her to drop out and move in with him. When objecting to the idea something horrifying and unfathomable happened. In a fit of rage Terry stuck Helen across the face so terribly hard that she fell to the floor.

As she lie on the ground weeping Terry titrated over her for several moments shouting and kicking at her. When Helen was in the grips of sorrow and despair the boy became silent. "I'm so sorry!" he said. "I," he crumpled to the floor beside her. "I didn't mean to, I'm just so frightened of losing you!" he confessed. Shaking Helen dared a glance at him, his large green eyes were full of tears and he truly seemed to be sorry for what he'd done. "Please, forgive me!" he sobbed wiping tears delicately from her quickly bruising cheek. His lips quavered as he pulled her close to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Helen! I would never hurt you! I promise, it will never, ever happen again! I love you Helen I really truly do!" Gazing deeply into his remorseful eyes the young girl couldn't help herself, her heart softened and she felt a need to be with him, a need to forgive him, and before she had yet risen from the ground she found that she had.

Poor, dear Helen couldn't have possibly known the depths of his lie or the nightmarish places it would take her, but she never went back to Hogwarts. She moved away from her home and everyone she knew and loved Terry took away from everything familiar and safe. They seemed happy for a while, they never fought, never argued, never disagreed. But one night that frightening form of Terry returned when he beat Helen viciously after ruining diner. The violence soon escalated at a horrifying rate and Helen soon found herself the sheltered, battered wife of a cruel and terrible man. Terry, afraid of what her family would do cut off all ties from them, broke Helen's wand in two and regularly threatened her life. He took to drinking, which only made it worse, the drink brought out his savage lust and he would take violently and often.

Late at night Helen would weep, searching her memories for that kind boy who had once given her a mirror and the ability to love herself. She looked for the boy who showed her such caring she felt as though she needed nothing and no one else for all her life. And then, she would try to find where it all went wrong, where had he changed? What had she done to make him hate her so? Why, why couldn't he be that gentle lover as on the night they wed? Lying awake next to her abuser these questions and many others haunted her thoughts, but in the end she would always roll over and lie in a state of false security in Terry's strong and waiting arms.

At twenty-three Helen found herself pregnant and in a dangerous situation. The abuse never slowed throughout her pregnancy. On a cold day during a harsh winter after a savage beating caused labor come early putting both the lives of mother and child in grave danger. So it was on December 17th 2008 that a small and sickly child was born, a girl Helen named Silvia. Helen loved Silvia from her strawberry hair, to her small rosy toes. She even loved the luminous green eyes she had inherited from her father, and did everything she could to keep her from harm. Silvia grew to be a quiet toddler, learning that crying and noise brought violence to she and her mother.

When Silvia was three in the grips of depression her mother, who could stand the cruelty no longer in the quiet of night attempted to take her own life. Only the soft weeping of her daughter from down the hall gave her the will and strength to live. Binding her wrists and bundling the battered Silvia away Helen prepared to flee with her. When freedom seemed to be at hand her husband returned home from a night of drinking. The fight that raged through their small home was great, but short lived. Although she had fought with all her heart knowing what is would mean to remain, Helen would die on her knees, leaving her only child to grow, alone, with her murderer who now looked to his own daughter with sickeningly hungry eyes.

The thrill of excitement and tremble of nervousness spread through the crowd of first years like a wave. Nearly all the names had been called and the rest of the students gazed in wonder each guessing as to where the remaining handful of new comers were going to be placed.

"Silvia Cooper." called McGoneagle, her voice cracking with age. Several students leaned forward to watch, but others had already lost interest with the ceremony and were chatting with friends about their summers. Slowly a meek and timid looking girl made her way to the sorting hat, arms pulled into her chest as though she were trying to cease her heart's rampant beating. She had pale white skin, shoulder length deep red hair that was caught in an endless cascade of corkscrew curls, and emerald eyes that glistened with tears.

Closing her eyes as she sat Silvia soon found herself engulfed with a strange, dizzying sensation as her mind was filled with the sorting hat's voice. "Where shall I put you hm?" it questioned as it did with all students. The hat became quiet as a few tears slid to Silvia's chin. In the silence the hat found many things in the hollows of the child's mind. Many things that made him lament and cause rage to flood through his tattered and scorched being. Startling the girl he tried to offer what comfort he could, "You're safe here." he whispered to her. Another tear fell from her face. "I promise." he whispered to her before calling out for the whole hall to hear. "Hufflepuff." The hat held on to her a little longer then he should have, he wondered if anyone had noticed. Bound by a spell however, he could tell no one what he saw and felt in the child's heart and mind, all he could do was hope for the best.

Trembling, the girl rose and walked towards the tables and tentatively sat down. A chorus of laughter sounded through the hall. "Not this one luv, 'ufflepuffs down there!" an older boy in gold and red called to her from farther down the table. Blushing terribly the girl stood up, head down and hurriedly made her way to the other table.

Upon sitting she was subject to jeers and taunts from the other children. On the verge of fresh tears Silvia closed in on herself. "Leave 'er alone you lot!" called an older girl as she rose and came to sit by the first year. "It's alright, don't mind them, bunch 'o idiots they are!" she beamed at Silvia. "My name's Rose by the way, Rose Weasely. Don't feel bad 'bout the table mix up could of 'appened to anyone!" she smiled again. She had long wispy hair the exact color of a Phoenix's tail, or the first fiery rays of morning. Her eyes were blue and bright; a spray of freckles adorned her cheeks and raced across the bridge of her nose. "You're simply going to love it here!" Silvia smiled weakly back.

"Muggle born right?" asked a boy with short spiky black hair sitting across from her. Silvia shook her head. "Yer parents went here right? Then why didn't tell ya where the tables are?"

"Just shut it!" Rose snapped defending the girl.

During the feast Silvia kept mostly to herself watching the other children and listening as they caught up with each other or made new friends as they got acquainted with the first years. Cheerily Rose talked to everyone, introducing new students to old friends. She did her best to be sure not to leave anyone out of the conversation. By the end of the meal everyone knew who she was, and they all liked her.

Silvia found herself trailing Rose as they went to the commons. "Now," Rose said cheerily to Silvia as the approached a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor concealed behind a stack of barrels. "This is how ya gain entrance! In order to reveal the passage we don't use a password. Instead," she said turning to be sure the other girl was watching. "You must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'" she said, demonstrating how it was done. "Then," she said. "It will make the lid swing open, showing us a passageway! You have to crawl, and be sure not to get it wrong, or you'll be doused in vinegar!

"Alright." Silvia smiled; the other girl's cheer and affection for life were positively infectious.

Silvia was in awe as she entered the Hufflepuff common room, everything seemed at once so grant and intimidating, and also quite comfortable and familiar, like the buddy scent of a forest, or bread hot out of the oven. The room had a grand, low domed ceiling from which hung many leafy plants, the furniture was comprised mostly of large overstuffed sofas of black and yellow, stars could be seen through the large round windows whose lower halves were filtered by grasses and sleeping dandelions. Silvia felt at home almost immediately.

"There ya see?" Rose beamed at her warmly, eyes shining as she recalled her first time in the common. "I'll show you to the dorms if you'd like now." Silvia felt a slight pang at the thought of leaving the warmth and comfort in which she found herself, yet at the thought of a bed just as splendid urged her to readily agree.

Silvia was caught agape as they stooped through the low round doorway just to the right of the fireplace. "Here we are!" Rose exclaimed, motioning to a large round room filled with large spacious desks and grand four poster beds. Silvia smiled from ear to ear, eager to try out the large hand quilted blankets that covered each bed, she yawned, unaware until now how truly tired she really was. "That tends to happen once the excitement wears off." Rose said wisely. Silvia nodded in agreement, and no sooner had she lie down to rest, she was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the world was a maddening whirl. Students were traveling in droves that bustled passed, the stairs shifted and changed on a whim, and owls soared through the air, ear splitting screams emitted from their beaks. Silvia stood, stunned and awed by the colors, sounds, and overwhelming sense of infinitesimal insignificance. A few books tucked under her arm she pondered over the list of classes and their locations at hand. She sighed glancing up a shifting stair, how was one to find their way about this impossible place?

Choosing a direction that seemed to be relatively well paced Silvia started off unsure of herself. After walking for a while she felt more and more lost than she had only moments before. An incredible din ringing in her ears the girl felt the press of others upon her like a great and crushing wave. Breathing sharply she paused to look over her list once more with anxiety and fear when she was bumped roughly by a clique of Ravenclaw girls who looked to be in their third year. "Sorry!" one called out her voice high and filled with subtle laughter as they skirted past and Silvia's things fled from her incompetent arms for the security of the floor. None of them stopped to help. Biting her lip to halt the tears she felt bubbling within Silvia stooped to gather up her things.

Her insides felt tightly pinched as she struggled not to cry, she halted her thoughts trying to rationalize that there was really nothing to be unhappy about when a sob escaped her. Suddenly a pair of large hands came to her aid scooping the books into a neat pile with practiced care. Glancing up to offer thanks as stray tears traipsed their way to the girl's chin. Silvia was taken aback, her thanks turned into and impossibly sharp intake of breath as the shock settled in her. When she finally was able to make sound it was in the form of a small uttered squeak of amazement. Smiling down at her was a boy in Gryffindor robes, whose hair danced in the oddest of ways shifting at once from teal to purple and back again. "'t's all right 'puff!" he laughed down at her, eyes twinkling gently as his round face was divided by a warm and welcoming smile. The two stood. "'ere ya are!" he smiled handing her the dropped items. He was clearly older than she was, in his seventh year perhaps, and stood several feet taller as well.

"Thank you!" Silvia smiled, unable to take her eyes off of the slender boy's hair amazing. He smirked, obviously enjoying the rapped attention he was receiving. His eyes suddenly flashing through a multitude of colors ranging from black to yellow as the boy showed off. "Wow!" Silvia said with a broad grin.

"Ted, Lupin." the boy stated holding out a big hand.

"Oh, Silvia Cooper." she replied holding out her own. It was soon enveloped with the warm slightly calloused hand of the Gryffindor as they shook.

"Table girl." he nodded with a friendly smile. Silvia's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and her eyes fell quickly to the ground, how she hated herself. "'t's all right luv." he said, startling her as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. His brow furrowed with confusion as she twisted away, a sick bile rising in her stomach as an irrational and unquenchable fear ate at her insides. A second passed between the two, and then another. It was only then when she had calmed herself that Silvia knew him to be the Gryffindor that had called out to her, helped her after she had been sorted and sat at the wrong table.

"Sorry." She murmured gently, head still lowered as if in fervent prayer.

Ted watched her with eyes a steady green that seemed to question, sympathies, and if not entirely, feign understanding for the girl. "Where is it you're needing to be?" he asked softly as he watched her wither where she stood.

"Charms…" she said whispered gripping her things tightly to herself.

There was another pause as he seemed to evaluate her further before he call "This way, come on!" in a cheery voice darting up a nearby stairway. Silvia was dumbfounded, her head snapping up. Frantically however she followed, finding Hogwarts to be an even larger, more complicated place than she could have ever thought possible. Ted however knew exactly where he was going and took long confidant strides around every corner or down every bend. It seemed as eons and seconds in the same breath before the stopped at a large wooden door. "'ere ya are." He said at length gesturing towards it with his thumb. He eyed her one more time before giving her this piece of advice. "If you ever get lost again, just look f'r someone with red 'air, their either a Weasley, or a Potter, they'll help you." With that he gave her a wavering, flame colored nod and trotted off towards his own class.

A wave of emotion struck Silvia then. She was relieved at his departure but guilted by such a relief, panicked about what lie on the other side of that door and miserably enamored with the idea of flight from the whole intimidating place. Moreover, she was puzzled by what he had said but soon shook it all away. The, with a trembling breath she leaned ageist the heavy door which creaked open to reveal her class room.

The room was large and oval in shape with a high, rounded ceiling. The entire wall opposite the door was a maze of windows in the shape of, squares, rectangles, circles, triangles and many, many more, all however, of the same clear glass. This wall filled the room with the warm radiant light of the sun, giving it a homey, familiar feel, then beginning high along the solid walls and rippling down like the seats of the Muggle coliseum were oval rows of desks, at which were sat dozens of students, all of whom had turned to look at Silvia.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late!" Silvia squeaked her toes turning inward with nervous tension as her eyes fell upon them lamentingly.

The stout, white bearded teacher standing on a stack of books at the end of the room looked at her and lowered his wand having apparently been in the midst of a spell. He sighed. "It's quite alright!" he said, and although he didn't seem terribly angry he clearly wasn't happy either. "Please, take a seat, Miss-"

"Cooper." Silvia replied sheepishly.

"Thank you, now; please take your seat Miss Cooper." He said nodding to the room.

Her head ducked low Silvia walked quickly down three rows towards the first empty seat she saw as the extra chairs in the center of the room stacked themselves following the professor's wand. "Excuse me." She whispered quietly as she squeezed between fellow students on her left, and the desks of others to her right. Taking her seat she closed her eyes and hugged her things reassuringly for a moment before putting her books down and pulling out her wand which she placed it beside them. Silvia trembled nervously as she looked about herself.

A bright eyed Ravenclaw girl to her right glanced at her. "My name's Morgan." She whispered leaning towards her and smiling. "As in Le'Fay!" she practically squealed with excitement at her own title.

"Silvia." The unnerved Hufflepuff replied as she tugged at a loose string on her robe sleeve. "Did, did I miss anything?" she questioned after a second.

Morgan shook her head, black hair cascading along her back and before her eyes. "Professor Flitwick just went over a bunch of safety procedures." She explained. "No pointing your wand at your neighbor, no spells you heard but have never been taught, always take time to pronounce the spell clearly, that sort of stuff!" Silvia nodded turning her attention back to her teacher. "What's your wand?" Morgan whispered nodding to the table resting item.

Silvia's brow furrowed as she looked at her, "Willow," she said, but saw from the girl's ravenous expression that she had better say more. "Twelve inch unicorn hair… Mr. Ollivander said it was startling soft and springy." Silvia informed her. "Why?" she then dared ask.

Morgan shrugged, "My mum's trying to teach me wand lore. Holly eleven and a half inch, dragon heart string, ridged." She announced proudly swinging her own wand loftily about. "Your wand means you're a healer, because both Willow and Unicorns are used for their healing abilities, it also means that you're nice!" she winked coyly. "Mine says that I am strong and will be good and Defense Against the Dark Arts, it also means that I can be mean, when I want to be." She informed her, eye brows bouncing playfully. Silvia nodded with a smile before looking back to Professor Flitwick.

"We will be learning," the stout man began. "_Wingardium Leviosa_, also known as a hovering charm." He explained waving his wand in a circular motion about the room, a book following his every action during the demonstration. Everyone gasped and laughed in awe as it soared over their heads, excitement swelled within Silvia as she watched. Professor Flitwick smiled, "Yes, yes," he nodded. "Quite fun once you've got the hang of it!" The book made one more pass before settling in its previous place on the table before him. "Next," he said clearing his throat. "We will be learning a pair of spells, namely _Lumos_," he said giving his wand a flick. The end lit up in a bright white glow. "And its sister, _Nox_." He said repeating the motion; the light went out. Students all about the room nodded as though they'd seen it in use many times before. "The next spell I'm afraid," he began. "Unfortunately gets no demonstration."

"No!" came an uproar from his students as they sighed and complained looking at him sorrowfully. Silvia smiled as her classmates lamented, wishing, but not daring to join them.

A knowing twinkle came into the little man's eye as a smile broke out on his face marking it with innumerable lines and wrinkles. Taking up his wand he swung it expertly and called out "_Incendio_!" The first years leaped in their seats as a spot on the floor ignited into flame. After only a moment however, did the chuckling teacher put the fire out. "Now, obviously we will be taking a few extra precautions while learning this spell, which will also be covered in Herbology." He explained, and after giving his students a few minutes to compose themselves he went on to explain the _Spongify_ charm, and that their final exam would be making a pineapple dance across his desk.

"Wow," Silvia breathed as she walked out of the class, her books held tightly to her chest. She was utterly overwhelmed with both excitement and trepidation, feeling only slightly better about the place and herself than she had before class began. She felt that she had so much to learn, which was wonderful, but as she stopped to think about it, this was only her first class and there were many more to come. Her shoulders slumped with fear and doubt as she hoped against hope that she would not fall too far behind the others.

"It certainly is going to be fun!" Morgan said bouncing a little as she gave Silvia's arm a tiny squeeze. "What class do you have next?" she asked in a joyous tone looking at the other girl whom she had caught off guard and was now gawking at her.

"Flying." Silvia shrugged with uncertainty as she turned once more to her list.

"Darn!" Morgan replied stomping her foot lightly on the floor. "Potions! I guess I'll see you around then!" the dark haired girl said waving as she trotted off to talk with some fellow Ravenclaws.

Sighing Silvia set off to her next class, positive that it was outside, but as to its exact location she hadn't the slightest clue. After working her way through the labyrinth of swinging stairs and winding halls she found herself standing in the wide green open. Fear of being late gripped her suddenly and she darted out into the field to see if she could find a gathering of some sort. She gave a short squeal of fright as someone collided with her from behind, the two of them tumbling over each other. "S-sorry!" came the boy's voice as they tried to untangle their legs as they sat up, on the damp ground.

Her heart hammering loudly in her ears and eyes very wide Silvia said "It's alright!" as she glancing up at him as he stood; he had red hair and bright shining blue eyes.

"Are you headed to flying class too?" he asked reaching down and taking hold her wrist before pulling the girl to her feet.

"Yes." She nodded skeptically, wiping at the grass stains on her skirt.

"We're very late!" he smiled at her for the briefest second before rushing off ahead of her, his unlaced shoes tangling beneath him. Struggling to keep up with him Silvia's concern grew as she watched him trip along the grass.

"How, how late?" she questioned twisting her robes nervously between her fingers. The boy shrugged loping on. Soon they came upon two rows of students, each with a broom at their side and a tall woman with short white hair.

"Well!" said a woman her short spiky hair bouncing as she nodded at them, her hands were on her hips as she fixed them with a stern gaze making them squirm inside. "How very pleased I am that you've decided to join us! Take your places at once."

Gulping the two approached a pair of unattended brooms. "Yes, Madam Hooch!" they murmured nodding. Silvia's heart was pounded thunderously as it leaped into her throat. She placed a hand on her queasy stomach, she was terribly afraid of heights. After a few brief instructions Silvia found herself quaking, astride a well-worn broom, used many a time over the years to train dozens, if not hundreds of first years.

"Now," instructed Madam Hooch holding out a hand palm up. "I want you to kick your feet off the ground, once very lightly. After you have hovered for a moment I want to touch back down. After we've done this a few times I will instruct you through you first short flight." She explained, her yellow hawk eyes gleaming as she looked their young faces over. With a short wave she signaled them to begin. Digging her toes into the moist earth Silvia took a deep breath and closing eyes she leaped into the air. Her heart seized with panic as she was fill with the odd and dizzying sensation of weightlessness as she failed to return to the ground.

Opening her eyes she looked and found herself a few feet above the grass. Looking about herself a new found confidence burning within she saw that the others were just as accomplished. Beaming next to her was the fellow tardy student, his coppery red hair hanging in front of his eyes. Grinning at her he held up a hand smiling back she eagerly slapped it an enthusiastic high five. The two went quickly wide eyed as the wobbled unsteadily before gripping onto the handles for dear life. "Very good." Madam Hooch said with a half-smile. "Now come down."

This the students found to be a much more challenging command, for they quite obviously had nothing to push against, as they had in taking off. A fellow Hufflepuff leaned forward and shot a yard or so down the field, a small scream filling the air as the other laughed at him. Silvia stretched her legs as far down as they could go, toes pointed at the ground to no avail. Then frightfully without warning the world turned upside-down as she spun. After releasing a held breath she was able to comprehend what had happened as she hung upside down from the broom, ankles locked about like a monkey in a zoo. The others chortled as she managed to do it a second time as she tried in vain to right herself.

Finally back aboard they conducted the motions five or six more times, after each bout the students gaining more and more confidence and control, Madam Hooch deemed it time for a short flight. "Scamander," she called up before sighing exasperated as two blond haired boys stepped forward. "Lysander Scamander." She said at length pointing to one of them. "Once around and back." She instructed making a path over their heads with a knobbed finger. The boy nodded before carefully taking off and making a cautious circle about his classmates. His brother Lorcan, who went immediately after him, made a startling display of break neck speed around them before landing thunderously, limping slightly afterwards. Madam Hooch shook her head with disapproval, but rather than saying anything called upon another student.

After several children had given their demonstrations Madam Hooch turned her gaze on Silvia who on instinct shrunk into herself. The professor's eyes brows shot up, "Mister Weasley." She called instead. "Heavens your family can multiply!" she commented as the boy next to Silvia mounted his broom red faced and awaited her nod. At receiving it he kicked off the grass and circled the group in a series of three tight loops showing a nimbleness and dexterity he lacked on the ground. "I said once, Mister Weasley!" Madam Hooch scolded as she hid a secret pride in his skill.

"Way to go, you were magnificent!" the boy on the other side of Silvia said clapping him on the back a smile dividing his face.

"You really were great!" Silvia added smiling at him.

"Thanks!" the Weasley boy said blushing a red, vivid as his hair.

"Miss Cooper!" the flight instructor called cutting through the girl's cheer and banishing her smile. Licking her lips nervously Silvia straddled her broom. Cautiously she kicked off the ground and rose several feet into the air. Once well above the heads of the bystanders she paused, her palms slick with sweat as she tried not to look down. "H-how do you go forward?" she managed in a weak voice.

"Lean forward to go forward, and pull back to stop." Madam Hooch called up to her annoyed with how many times she'd had to repeat those same instructions.

Shaking Silvia nodded. Slowly she leaned into the broom, nothing happened. Unsure of what to do she glanced down for further instruction a sweat breaking across her brow. At realizing the height at which she rested a sudden nausea swept over her, making her head go light and airy. "Well girl, lean forward!" the teacher who was growing impatient called up to her. Obeying Silvia did, quickly for want of the task's end. Unexpectedly, the broom lurched forward. Her grip failing her Silvia was sent tumbling backwards as the broom shot off without her. There was only a moment for the girl to realize what was happening, but that, combined with her already momentous fear was just enough time for her to scream loudly as she crashed mightily to the ground, where she had been standing only moments ago.

"Are you alright?" the red haired boy asked frantically, hovering over her.

"Move, move!" Madam Hooch called shoving students aside as she approached the girl, finding the broom could wait. "Let me see dear." She instructed once she reached the fallen young witch. Silvia found herself to be startlingly numb. She looked up to see many surprised and alert faces gazing down at her, her cheeks flared with embarrassment. Madam Hooch gave an exhausted sigh, "We've got ourselves _another _Neville Longbottom!"

Many of the students exchanged curious looks, "She taught Professor Longbottom to fly?" questioned a voice seriously.

"She doesn't look nearly all that old!" came a confident reply from behind them.

Madam Hooch gingerly helped the ashamed Silvia to her feet, carefully checking her over. Silvia hardly winced when she found the fractured wrist. "Still numb from shock!" the woman scoffed before turning and looking to her class, the last time she'd left students like this there'd been trouble. Her attention was quickly captured however, by boisterous laughter from nearer down by the castle. Turning she saw a few older students jostling one another about, she recognized one immediately. "You, Potter come here!" The lad's shaggy black haired head shot up as he looked at her.

Trotting towards them he called, "Madam Hooch?"

"I need you to take Miss Cooper here to the Hospital Wing, can you do that?" she asked in a commanding voice.

"Yes," the black haired boy said with a nod. "I think I can manage, so long as we don't run into any chocolate frogs along the way." He smirked with over confidence.

Madam Hooch gave him a hard look as she pressed her lips tightly together. "See that you do, and be sure that she does _not _move her right arm!" she instructed firmly her eyes sharp. The boy nodded his acknowledgment before waving to the Weasley boy.

"Fall off your broom?" he asked casually as the two turned and walked carefully across the field.

Silvia remained silent for a moment. "Yes." She said in a hushed tone, wiggling her fingers slightly, there was a sharp twinge of pain, she stopped. Tears sprang into her eyes as feeling returned to her body once more, she hurt everywhere, shame and embarrassment hung like a heavy cloak from her shoulders. The pain was bearable though, she'd had worse from her own father, she shook the dreadful thought of him from her mind.

The boys he'd been romping with rushed towards them then. "James, come on!" one called with irritation. We're never going to get a chance like this again!"

James looked at his friend forlornly. "I can't." he replied motioning towards the girl who felt as though she were intruding upon something. "I have to take her to the hospital wing." He explained.

"Make Albus do it!" one of them piped up after a moment's thought.

"Yeah, he's just over there reading!" whined another as he motioned to a broad limbed tree.

At seeing this prime opportunity to seize freedom James glanced at the injured Silvia and said, "Just one sec." and hurried away, the others in tow. The four boys stopped by the tree and seemed to have trouble convincing the other of the task. Her heart sinking Silvia started off alone, feeling a burden.

"Wait," a voice echoed after her as she entered the castle. Turning Silvia found that she was looking at a younger version of the boy who had just been helping her. "I'll take you so don't get lost." He paused. "James just owes me is all." He shrugged. They walked on in silence for a while before either spoke. "Hurts pretty bad, doesn't it?" the boy asked, Silvia looked up at him, he had a kind and unassuming face with shining green eyes, a match to that of his robes, and a mess of dark black hair. "I'm sorry." He said, his face looking quite pained as he glanced at the quickly swelling limb.

"It's alright." Silvia said with a wavering smile.

There was a moment of silence as they walked; obviously uncomfortable with this the boy spoke again. "James said you know Hugo, he's my cousin." He smiled. Silvia looked up at him slightly perplexed. "R-red hair, you were standing next to him." He said as means of explanation.

Silvia smiled softly as the pain throbbed to life from fingers to shoulder. "We never introduced ourselves."

"Oh," the boy said eyes lighting. "I'm Albus, Albus Potter, James is my brother." He informed her holding out a hand before realizing she'd been referring to Hugo. He smiled sheepishly, color rising in his face. Silvia smiled in spite of herself.

"My name's Silvia Cooper." She told him as he lowered his hand feeling rather stupid.

"You know, I would shake your hand, but you've gone and made that quite impossible haven't you?" Albus making a joke of the both of them. The two laughed lightly walking through a corridor, their echoes racing before them. After a moment Albus said, "Don't worry about flying you'll get it, I can see it in your eyes!" Silvia looked down not feeling so joyful anymore. She'd never liked her eyes, they were her father's eyes, terrible fiendish things. Albus paused, biting his lip sure he had offended her somehow. The boy fumbled to think of anything to say to fill the time that passed, and to make amends for his unknown blunder. "Do you, uh, like Quidditch?" he came up with at last.

"I don't know." Silvia answered quietly. "I've never seen a match."

"Nev-" Albus stopped to look at her. "I don't play, my brother does, but I still watch. You've never seen a match?" he asked not quite believing her. Silvia shook her head. Albus's brow furrowed in amazement. "My mum used to play for the Holyhead Harpies!" he smiled. "Best Chaser there's ever been!" he enthused, making Silvia smile again. Reaching into her pocket she felt her mother's heart shaped locket. She'd found it three years ago while cleaning, it had no chain and would not open but it was her greatest treasure none the less and holding as such always gave her comfort and made her feel at peace.

"Good heavens, what now?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed when she saw the pair. "You had better not have had a hand in it, whatever it is, Mister Potter, I have enough trouble with your brother as it is!" she said chiding the boy with a long crooked finger. James was one for mischief as his uncles had been, and the old nurse was skeptical that it would indeed run through the entire line.

"No, ma'am, not a thing to do with me." He said politely giving her a smile. "Silvia here fell off her broom." He explained.

"Set her down over there," Madam Pomfrey instructed motioning to an empty bed. "I've got cauldron burns, boils, tails, snails, shrunken heads, and one very nasty case of a _Duro_ charm misfire." She said motioning to several half or wholly stone students. "Is it urgent, or can it wait."

Albus turned to Silvia concern in his eyes. "It can wait." She said softly.

Albus looked at her concerned and pursed his lips in thought. "I don't have another class for a short while, I can stay if you'd like." He said, and before waiting for a reply sat beside her.


End file.
